The Power of Pink (Revisited Series)
The Power of Pink is the thirty-first episode of Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: Revisited. This episode concludes the technical-second Team Up between the Galaxy and Space Rangers, which began in the previous episode). The episode is noted for the first death of a Power Ranger, Melissa Jones. Official Summary The Space Power Rangers are visiting, while Psycho Pink plots to destroy the Pink Ranger. Melissa discovers the location of the Savage Sword and Psycho Pink reads Melissa's mind, finds the Sword, and grows into a huge monster. The Rangers are able to destroy the Psycho Pink Monster, but Melissa disappears in a blast of pink energy and dies. Synopsis The Galaxy Rangers show the Galactabeasts to their new friends, the Space Rangers. Psycho Pink regains consciousness on the Scorpion Stinger, and rebels against Trakeena and leaves by saying that she's not interested in destroying all the Rangers, just Pink. Trakeena, knowing Psycho Pink will go after the two Pink Rangers, decides not to pursue her. Psycho Pink heads for Terra Venture to find Melissa who is reading about the Savage Sword in the Galaxy Book, Psycho Pink appears from the screen and reads her mind, discovering the Sword's power and location. Melissa takes off after Psycho Pink, and runs into Cassie. The two morph and head for the planet Rashon, to prevent Psycho Pink from getting the Savage Sword. Melissa radios the Rangers for assistance, but they are held back by the appearance of Deviot, Villamax, and some Stingwingers. While the remaining Space and Galaxy Rangers battle them, Psycho Pink arrives at the location of the Savage Sword, and pulls it from the stone just as the Pink Rangers arrive. She attacks Cassie and Kendrix, who are no match for the sword's power. Psycho Pink uses the sword to absorb Cassie's Morphin Grid energy, and heals wounds from her previous battle. Cassie demorphs, and her Astro Morpher falls off. Psycho Pink sees the chance for great power, and stabs the fallen morpher with her sword, creating a furious storm of pink energy. The energy from the storm engulfs the planet, and eventually reaches Terra Venture, threatening to destroy it. With the storm endangering the station, and Psycho Pink's successful retrieval of the sword, Deviot and Villamax retreat. Using the energy absorbed from the Pink Astro Morpher, Psycho Pink turns into her monster form, and grows. The Rangers waste no time, and the Galaxy Megazord arrives on the planet, soon joined by the Astro Megazord. In order to save Cassie from approaching death, and Terra Venture from destruction, Melissa charges into the storm after the Savage Sword despite Cassie's repeated pleas for her to get out. The two Megazords finish off Psycho Pink with a powered up slash from each of their swords. Melissa makes it to the eye of the storm, and (despite one final plea from Cassie and the Rangers rushing to stop her) destroys the Savage Sword. A backlash from the blast disintegrates Melissa, but her sacrifice ends the storm. The Rangers arrive, but they are too late. As the storm fades away, they are greeted by her soul, who tells them she will always be with them. The spirit disappears and the Pink Quasar Saber flies off into the sky for parts unknown. Cassie picks up her Astro Morpher, repaired by Melissa as a final gift to her fellow Pink Ranger and former student. The time has come for the Space Rangers to leave. They say their sad goodbyes to the Rangers, and Alpha and Delta, and fly off on their Galaxy Gliders. The Galaxy Rangers are left bereft, knowing they have lost a Quasar Saber and a friend. Cast *Archie Kao as Kai Chen *Reggie Rolle as Damon Henderson *Richard Horvitz as Theodore "Ted" Swanson *Melissa Fahn as Melissa Jones *Cerina Vincent as Julette *Amy Miller as Trakeena *Cassie Chan *Christopher Khayman Lee as Andros *Roger Velasco as Carlos Valerte *Selwyn Ward as T.J. Johnson *Vicki Davis as Psycho Pink *Tom Whyte as Commander Stanton *Donene Kistler as Alpha 5 *Richard Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) *Sandi Sellner as Delta 4 *Kristen Lazarian as Delta 4 (voice) Quotes *'TJ': Their incredible. *'Ashley': We've never had anything like this in the new rangers. *'Cassie': Hey look at me! ---- *'Ashley': Isn't safe up here? *'Julette': Yeah. They seem to be get along just fine. *'Melissa': Cassie, look out! *'All': (Laughs) *'Deviot': When Psycho Pink comes comes too. ---- *'Trakeena': I want Psycho Pink to destroy all the rangers. *'Deviot': Yes, my queen. Psycho Pink will be stronger than ever. *'Psycho Pink': I'm not interested all the rangers, Trakeena. Can you not see? I only want the pink ranger. I'm not your cute little pink toy, Deviot. I'm a Psycho Ranger. ---- *'Deviot': After her! *'Trakenna': No. Let her go. She'll go after the pink ranger. ---- *'Melissa': The Savage Sword. ---- *'Girl': Thanks, see you later. *'Psycho Pink': Thank you for a idea. I've found her. *'Melissa': The sword is on Planet Rushon. That's parasitically next door. ---- *'Melissa': Psycho Pink. *'Cassie': Kendrix, what's going on? *'Kendrix': It's Psycho Pink. She's alive. *'Psycho Pink': She's discovered the Savage Sword. *'Cassie': Psycho Pink! *(Cassie and Kendrix arrives) *'Psycho Pink': You two alone don't have a chance against me. *'Melissa': Go Galactic! *'Cassie': Let's Rocket! *(Melissa and Cassie transform into Galaxy Pink and Pink Space Ranger) *'Psycho Pink': Once I get the Savage Sword. I'll be unstoppable. *'Galaxy Pink': She got away. Oh, no. *'Pink Space Ranger': What's the Savage Sword? *'Galaxy Pink': It's more powerful than all the Quaser Sabers combine. I saw this Savage Sword in the Galaxy Book. Psycho Pink read my mind. I gotta stop her. *'Pink Space Ranger': Wait. *'Galaxy Pink': No. This is all happening because of me. *'Pink Space Ranger': Hey, come on. We pink rangers have to stick together, right? *'Galaxy Pink': Right. Rangers, come in. We're presuming Psycho Pink. She's going to Planet Rashon. *'Ted': Psycho Pink? Still alive? *'Leo': We're on our way. *'Andros': There's no time to waste. We've gotta-- *'Kai': Look. *(Stingwingers arrives) *'Ashley': Stingwingers. *'Leo': Be careful, guys. *(Space Rangers, Galaxy Rangers and Stingwingers are fighting each other) *'Ted': Ready, guys. *'All': Go, Galactic! *(They transform into Galaxy Rangers) *'All': Let's Rocket! *(They transform into Space Rangers) *(Galaxy Rangers, Space Rangers and Stingwingers are fighting each other) *'Psycho Pink': The Galaxy Book said that the Savage Sword is somewhere in this area. *'Galaxy Pink': Stay alert, Cassie. We can't let Psycho Pink to find the sword before we do. *'Psycho Pink': I know it's around here somewhere. There. The Savage Sword is mine. Finally, the Psycho Ranger will rule. Invincible. *(Galaxy Pink and Pink Space Ranger arrives) *'Galaxy Pink': Stop! *'Pink Space Ranger': No! *'Galaxy Pink': Don't do it! *'Psycho Pink': It's payback time. *'Galaxy Pink': No! *'Pink Space Ranger': Oh, no. *'Galaxy Pink': She's got the Savage Sword. *'Psycho Pink': The Savage Sword grows more power full with each blow. *'Galaxy Pink': You're okay? *'Pink Space Ranger': Yeah. Look out. *'Galaxy Yellow': Thanks. *'Galaxy Blue': Come on. *(Pink Space Ranger transform back into Cassie) *'Psycho Pink': That's it for you, pink ran-- I'll get you later. *'Galaxy Pink': No. *'Psycho Pink': Your morpher holds much power. *'Galaxy Pink': Don't do it. *'Psycho Pink': And that power will be mine. *'Cassie': No. *'Pshyco Pink': Yes! Ha, ha, ha! *'Galaxy Pink': What's happening? *'Red Space Ranger': Good move, Ted. ---- *'Mike': This is gonna be close. *'Deviot': Psycho Pink must be busy. Goodbye, Rangers. *'Monster': Move out! *(They run off) *'Galaxy Red': Come on! *'Red Space Ranger': Right! *(Galaxy Rangers and Space Rangers runs away) ---- *'Galaxy Red': I think is time to teach her some manners. *'Galaxy Pink': Cassie, don't worry, we're gonna get your powers back. Cassie! *'Cassie': What's happening to me? *'Galaxy Pink': Cassidy, you've gotta hold on. I know we're gonna beat this. *'Red Space Ranger': Begin docking procedure. Here we go, guys. ---- *'Galaxy Pink': I've got to do something. I'm the only one who can save it. *'Cassie': Miss Jones! Miss Jones, get out of there! *'Galaxy Pink': I have to, Cassie. *'Galaxy Red': Galaxy Megazord Saber, now! *(After Psycho Pink is defeated) *(Galaxy Rangers and Space Rangers arrives) *'Galaxy Pink': I'm almost straight to the morpher. *'Leo. Ted': Melissa! *'Galaxy Pink': It's the only way to safe Cassie. It's gotta do it. *'Cassie': Get out of there! *'Galaxy Pink': But I got to destroy it forever. *'Ted': Melissa, no! *'Damon': Melissa! *'Kai': No! *'Galaxy Pink': This has gotta work. *'Mike': It's gone, sir. *(Galaxy Pink transforms back into Melissa) *'Ted': Melissa! *'Julette': Kendrix. *'Melissa': I'm okay. I'll always be here. *'Cassie': She's gone. *(At Terra Venture) *'Yellow Space Ranger': We've never forget what happened here. Good luck, you guys. So you gonna be okay? *'Julette': I think so. *'Kai': We have to be. We'll still have a mission to protect Terra Venture. *'Blue Space Ranger': Yeah. And we have our mission too. *'Yellow Space Ranger': Yeah. *'Damon': Thanks for all your help. *'Black Space Ranger': And really wish things have turn out differently. *'Damon': Yeah, me too. *'Red Space Ranger': We all took a risk when we became Power Rangers. She can do that. *'Pink Space Ranger': I wish I could stay and help. *'Red Space Ranger': Me too. We've got to continue our mission. ---- *'Pink Space Ranger': You're right. Let's go. *'Red Space Ranger': Good. *'Yellow Space Ranger': Come on, Cassie. Let's head home. *'Leo': It was an honor to fight by your side. *'Red Space Ranger': Until next time! *'Julette': What do we do now? Notes *This is the first team up to have differing names. *Unlike future team-ups, this one ends in a more unresolved manner, with plot threads continued into the very next episode. *It's revealed in this episode that much like the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and their Ninja Power Coins, the Space Rangers' life forces are tethered to their morphers as when Psycho Pink nearly destroyed Cassie's Astro Morpher, her energy was being drained drastically. *It was originally intended for Patricia Ja Lee to replace Melissa Fahn as the Pink Galaxy Ranger for the remainder of the season. However, due to contract disputes over finances (Saban were only willing to pay her a guest-star rate rather than that of a main actor), Lee would quit shortly after filming her scenes of this episode. A new ending had to be filmed, which is why the Space Rangers appear morphed during their final goodbyes to their Galaxy counterparts and to Alpha and Delta. Errors *Psycho Pink was supposedly using Terra Venture's computer network to travel, however it was obvious she was actually using the power grid (reinforced by the fact that she entered Kendrix's computer through the power cable). *Despite there being no known link between the Space Powers and the Rangers' life-force, the destruction of Cassie's Astro Morpher caused her pain. *The Galaxy Rangers were somehow able to form the Galaxy Megazord despite Melissa not being present. *Some of the cockpit shots during the Megazord fight showed the Galaxy Rangers wearing Lights of Orion armor. *Due to the use of stock footage, Cassie is shown in the cockpit of the Astro Megazord despite lacking her powers at that point. Category:Episode Category:Power Rangers Teamup episode Category:Lost Galaxy: Revisited